The time honored system of exchanging cash or legal tender for goods and services is an established custom, and is widely accepted for final payment. Over time, personal business checks have become a customary manner for payment of goods and services without the use of cash. Even more recently, credit cards have become the recognized technique for purchasing goods and services on credit, and for later payment thereof to the credit card issuing company.
While the foregoing methods of payment represent an established and accepted method for purchasing goods or services, certain shortcomings exist. For example, there exists certain abuses in the use of checks or credit cards which operate to the detriment of businesses. For example, checks and credit cards may be stolen or be worthless and thus uncollectible. Checks can be written with insufficient account funds, thereby providing a business risk to entities accepting the same. Among other disadvantages, certain situations exist in which cash, credit cards or checks cannot be easily carried or used due to the nature of the environment. For instance, in water parks, beaches, bars and in similar environments, it is difficult to conveniently carry cash, checks or credit cards on the person. Nevertheless, in such environments, there is often the opportunity to purchase goods and services which require the exchange of money, a promise to pay, or an authorization to use a credit card for subsequent payment to the vendor. Not only does the use of cash or checks present the opportunity for destruction due to water, there is always the risk of loss due to the inability to safely carry the same in bathing suits and the like. The problem is exacerbated with the use of money by children where currency and change can often be lost, and at the very least, the accountability of financial transactions to assure that the proper change has been received.
Certain of the foregoing problems have been addressed by employing credit cards that are specially issued for particular limited uses, and are limited for a specific period of time. For example, ocean cruise ships utilize a special issue credit card to passengers for purchasing goods and services provided on the ship and only for the duration of the cruise. The special issue credit card is issued after taking an imprint of the passenger's major credit card, to provide authorization for securing final payment through the issuing major credit card company. Thereafter, the passenger can use the special issue credit card without having to carry cash, personal checks or traveler's checks. The disadvantage to such system is that the special issue credit card can yet be misplaced or stolen, and thus used by an unauthorized person. A computer system is believed to be used with the special issue credit card to totalize the sales transactions so that final payment can be obtained from the major credit card issuer.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for a pseudo monetary system where cash, checks or credit cards are not required to be carried at all times, but yet where financial transactions can be readily carried out. A further need exists for a pseudo monetary system where an initial payment or authorization is exchanged in return for a device which, itself has no monetary value, but which is only a medium of associating an account in a data base with transactions where the prepayment or authorized amount is reduced or debited. A further need exists for a pseudo monetary system in which it is difficult to lose or subject to destruction the device, but when lost or destroyed, the device cannot be used by others to debit the prepaid or authorized amount.